It Seemed Like Forever *The Sequel*
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: This is Mirai Trunks's reaction to changing his own future. Please R&R PS: You really should read It Seemed Like Forever before you read this! *finished* new chapter.
1. Default Chapter

It seemed like forever * The Sequel *  
  
Mirai Trunks's reaction  
  
Author's note: I thought that I should write a sequel because I had a great idea for one. Plus I thought that you all would like to hear how Mirai Trunks reacted to changing his own future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT or any of their characters!  
  
As Mirai Trunks soared through the river of time he couldn't help but think that maybe he changed his own time line. After this thought no other thoughts ran through his mind as he sped along. As he landed at home, he couldn't help but see that Capsule Corp looked a little different. It wasn't as wrecked up as before. He was happy to see this and thought that maybe his mom had done a little rebuilding.  
  
"Good" he thought, "the old shack needed a little work."  
  
He landed in the yard next to the house like he always did. He walked in and yelled for his mother.  
  
"Mom" he yelled, "I'm home."  
  
"Coming, Trunks" she yelled back.  
  
"That's weird" he thought, "Usually mom is already out here when I come back." Bulma came out and Trunks noticed right away that she was pregnant.  
  
"Mom" was all he managed to get out.  
  
"What is wrong Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"Mom, your pregnant?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I could have sworn I told you that before you left, Trunks" she replied. Trunks was confused, very confused. How could his mom be pregnant? His head started to spin and he knew he needed some time alone.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go somewhere for a while" he said.  
  
Bulma, knowing that her son needed some time alone said, "Okay Trunks."  
  
"Say hi to your dad too" she said.  
  
Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. Dad? His dad died years ago. Now he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Hey, son" Goku said.  
  
Now this was too much for Trunks. His head was spinning and soon the world blacked out and he fainted. His last thought was: Oh no, I changed my life too. Not only was the past changed, but now so was his time. This was all so new to Trunks that all of it combined together was just too much for him to handle. Now he wasn't the son of Vegeta, he was the son of Goku. His mom was married to Goku, he was the son of Goku and he hadn't even known it at first. Did he change any? Did he look like Goku now? Was Gohan born? Was Goten born? What baby was his mom pregnant with? He had changed the future, by one time machine mistake. One time machine mistake had given him a father. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He had longed for a father all his life. In the past he was happy because he got to see his father and know what he was like. Not that his father was the most likable person, but he loved him. His father and mother meant everything to him. Now he had to get used to having a new father.  
  
Author's note: What do you think? Does it need more chapters or should I stop here? Please review!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: I updated this story; it's been long hasn't it? Well I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Trunks ran to the bathroom. His looks hadn't changed. Phew, that would have been too big of a change for him to handle. He tried to smirk, but a goofy smile like Goku's came out.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh."  
  
"Trunks, you okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"Never…………………better" Trunks said and fainted.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know" Goku said, "But I do know something."  
  
"And what could that be?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I know that I love you and that you are having our child and I wanted to tell you how much I love you" Goku said. He pulled her as close as he could with her ever-protruding stomach and kissed her softly. She quickly responded, returning the kiss. They stood there in each other's arms waiting for Trunks to awaken.  
  
"He Hehehehehehe" Trunks said waking up.  
  
"You okay?" Goku asked.  
  
"Fine" Trunks said. He was now Goku's child and Goku was proud of him and glad to be his dad. He cared about him! Oh how good it felt to be truly cared about! It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Anew life had started for him and he knew he would enjoy every minute of it!  
  
Author's note: Good, bad? Please tell me! This is the end of this story. 


End file.
